Rainbownator 5000
Basic Information The Rainbownator 5000 is a rare sword craftable from a rarely bestowed recipe (available via redemption Code) with a unique look that emits pale sparks. A rainbow-effect will be displayed whenever you swing it, and additional rainbow colored effects can be seen when hitting Creatures. The Rainbownator 5000 causes 100 damage points, which is the same damage output as the Lumite Sword and Legendary Golden Sword, currently the maximum possible damage. How to obtain Only players who have obtained the rare crafting recipe as a gift from Playful can craft this rare sword, and they might also craft it for you if you invite them to your Creativerse game world. Please note that items are not transferable between Creativerse game worlds and that the recipe is not unlocked by receiving this rare item. The crafting recipe for this sword cannot be unlocked in the game in any other way than by receiving and using a redemption code or a similar gift by Playful Corp. during very special occasions. Since this sword is supposed to be rare, you can only rarely redeem this recipe by using a giveaway code, like during Creativerse's 4th anniversary around August 12th 2018 for a limited time span. Please note that all promo codes are time-limited without exception. Sometimes redemption codes might only hand out the (already crafted) sword as an item though, but not the crafting recipe. This was the case when Early Access ended and an according gift bundle was granted to players via redemption code that was valid for 2 days. How to unlock the crafting recipe As mentioned, this sword can only be crafted after receiving the rare crafting recipe via redemption code either as a reward or during temporary (usually only valid for 1-2 days) give-aways organized by the developers (Playful), which happens infrequently and is announced on the Steam forums or on social media, like https://twitter.com/creativersegame for example. For example, in March 2018 you could earn yourself a Rainbownator 5000 recipe only by winning a building contest: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1694914736013127139/ The crafting recipe for the Rainbownator 5000 is not transferrable between players. There is no rare Recipe page or Recipe book for it, and the recipe will not be unlocked when the item itself or any other item is obtained. Players who have received the crafting recipe for the Rainbownator 5000 will then keep it for an unlimited time, even though the give-away codes usually expire very quickly. It is automatically added to your crafting menu and will always stay available for crafting, even on Creativerse game worlds with the "Pro" world option "world-bound recipes enabled". How to craft To craft 1 Rainbownator 5000, you'll need: * 2 Lumite (bars) made from Lumite Ore (found on the Corruption layer underground) in a Forge * 2 Diamond Rods made from Diamond (bars) in a Processor (Diamond Nodes containing Diamond Ore can be found on the Lava layer underground or can be made from Coal Nodes) * 2 Obsidian Slabs made from Obsidian (bars) in a Processor (Obsidian Ore can be found in Nodes on the Fossil layer underground or in Mountains or can also be found in Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests) * 1 Melted Wax made from Beeswax in a Forge or found in Stone Treasure Chests or Obsidian Treasure Chests * 5 Crystal Shards obtained from Creatures like Pigsies or Night Pigsies (either when killing them or harvesting from tamed creatures) or made from Tourmaline in a Processor History With update R41 on May 1st 2017, the Rainbownator 5000 was upgraded to Lumite-sword level and the crafting recipe was changed too. Before R41, the Rainbownator 5000 merely afflicted 15 damage points and was not stronger than a Stone Sword; it also only required Stone, Vines, Leather and Bones to be crafted. This crafting recipe is now no longer valid. Older Rainbownators 5000 that were crafted before May 1st 2017 have much less durability left now, because newly crafted lumite-level Rainbownators have a lot more maximum durability when being newly crafted, which the older stone-level swords do not achieve and the crafted items have not been "upgraded" automatically. Even this unique weapon will lose a bit of durability whenever you hit a Creature with it until it falls apart completely. The durability is indicated by a bar over the icon of the sword - in your equipment slot next to your character's portrait as well as on the main screen visible over the weapon slot. You might want to be prepared and take a new sword with you if your current one already hasn't much durability left. Category:Crafted Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Finite